


Breaking Point (A Butters Story)

by kaykinch



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insanity, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaykinch/pseuds/kaykinch
Summary: Butters has finally broke





	1. What Breaks a Man

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people are going to die so please expect that your fav character won't make it. I know it's also implied and not said but Butters did, in fact, kill his parents.

It was meant to be just a regular Sunday morning for a lot of people in South Park. Sunday was the day most of the town went to church and heard father maxi preach, but today was not one of those Sundays. Everyone showed up to church still, but today's service was different from the ones that everyone had gotten used to from their time in South Park.

 

Everyone was trying to figure out what happened the other night at the Stotch's house. A few nights before, a terrible accident had been reported at the house, and this morning everyone was looking down at the two graves of Stephen and Linda Stotch, as a funeral was directed for them.

 

It was reported that Linda had too much to drink on the faithful Tuesday night that the accident occurred. She had shot her husband and then shot herself, leaving her son Butters alone in the house to call the police. A lot of people had questions on what had happened, and Butters himself wasn't that sure. He kept quiet mostly and cried only a few tears as he watched the medics take his parents out of the blood-filled kitchen and into ambulances. His friends were all trying to cheer him up, but deep down, Butters had known what had happened and he knew why it had to have happened. He was free now anyway, free from the pain his dad lent on him. No more groundings and no more beatings.

 

Butters watched everyone at the funeral, his grandparents had even flown in from California for the occasion. He sat down in the pew, listening to Father Maxi talk, though he was kind of side-eyeing Clyde Donovan, Butters current boyfriend, sitting with his dad, Cartman, and Cartman's mom, his little family. He looked at Butters, and said something to his dad then came over to sit with Butters, "How are you doing? I know it's not easy," Clyde whispers to his blonde boyfriend, Butters nodding.

 

"It's really harder then I thought," Butters said, keeping a straight face as Clyde talked to him, leaning onto his shoulder. The two 17-year-old boys stayed cuddled like that until the service ended. Then they got up together and left, Butters grabbing Clyde's hand as they reach back to Clyde's family.

 

Clyde then looks at Butters, "So where are you going?"

 

Butters shrugged, "Father Maxi offered to let me stay at his house till I graduate," He says, "Which does sound kinda nice."

 

Cartman chuckled, listening to the boy's conversation, "If I didn't hear what happened I'd of thought you killed your parents," He commented, making Clyde nudge him.

 

"Lay the fuck off of him," Clyde warns, before leaning back into Butters. Butters knew that since Roger married Liane, Clyde had been struggling a lot with Cartman as his new roommate. They've been stepbrothers for 5 years now and Clyde's not been the same since it happened, he used to hate going to his house when it was just him and his dad, but now his house is poison to him. Butters wished Cartman wouldn't cause Clyde so much pain.

 

He let Clyde separate from him once they got to Roger’s car, kissing his cheek, “I love you shorty,” Butters jokes. 

 

Clyde chuckles, and gives Butters a soft punch on the shoulder, “Hey!” He shouts out, “I’m not that short!” 

 

Butters put his hand on top of Clyde’s hair messing with it, “Shortest in our grade.” 

 

Clyde shook his head, “Shut up,” He looks down, giggling still before looking back at Butters, “please call me or text me if you need me though, I know this is going to be a hard process for you. I love you.” 

 

“I love you too Clyde,” Butters responds, pecking Clyde’s lips before letting him climb into his car after Cartman called them  _ fags _ through the window. Butters then sighs, placing his hands in his pockets as he walks back into the chapel. Clyde couldn’t ever know about what actually happened, he’d hate Butters forever. Butters didn’t want Clyde to start hating him. 

 

“I’m ready to go home when you are Father!” Butters calls out as he goes into the office where Father Maxi was, sorting out papers. Father Maxi had grown way older in South Park, his hair greying still even if he kept it dyed, and wrinkles popping up on his face. He was beginning to become too old for this, but alas there wasn’t anyone else he would trust to take his place so he could retire. 

 

Maxi looks up at Butters, “Are you feeling okay Butters?” He asks, he didn’t know how Butters was taking it or the extent of his feelings

 

Butters just gave a slight nod in response, “I mean I’ve felt better, but it is what it is,” He shrugs, trying to keep himself from getting caught or seeming too emotionless. His eyes wandering around the office, “Do you want me to clean out the pews?” 

 

Maxi nods, “If you please,” He gives him a key to the janitor closet. Butters takes the keys and leaves the office going to grab a broom and then sweeping up some dust and cups that were left on the ground. 

 

Soon Father left his office, letting Butters come to a stop as the two get into his car, “It’s strange how that happened to your parents, I’m sorry Butters. I know it was unexpected for everyone.” 

 

Butters leaned his head on the window, “Yeah,” He just responds, staring out at the view in front of him. Everything just felt so warped. 

 

Butters was now, a broken man. 


	2. A Killers Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I'm so excited to be back to writing so yeet, this is a bit more of just some filler content but there will be action next chapter ;)

Butters is crazy. It was something he couldn’t admit to himself, he was insane, broken and led on by so many people around him. He’s become toxic from the environment and hasn’t ever thrived from it.

 

His birthday was coming up, only a week away. He didn’t want much of anything, he didn’t think he’d have a party either. He would be turning 18, and oh boy, he knew things were going to start being different for him now.

 

As Butters thought, staring at the roof of his new bedroom: a guest bed that father maxi had made up for his new “adoptee.” Butters was going to be a young adult soon, but still being a high school student, he appreciated the help. He realised he didn’t feel any better. Like killing his parents, hadn’t helped him much besides getting a new home. He still had the same empty feeling in his heart.

 

Father Maxi’s house had a lot of pictures of God and Jesus around it. The guest bathroom literally had a picture of Jesus taped to the mirror. It made Butters a little uncomfortable, as much as he loves Father Maxi and what he does, he knows Jesus is going to make Butters pay for what he’s done to his parents. Though JC is a chill guy, and Butters hoped he understood.

 

Now, however, Butters was itching for more. He needed to kill again, he needed to get rid of a certain someone. Eric Theodore Cartman didn’t deserve to live, he didn’t deserve to breathe the same air as anyone else. He didn’t deserve to live with Clyde. All Eric deserves is death, and Butters wanted to make sure he paid for it.

 

Clyde had invited Butters out, wanting to talk to him and see how he was doing. Butters thought it was sweet of him, and felt bad that he had to lie to Clyde. But he couldn’t trust that Clyde wouldn’t tell someone, or wouldn’t get scared of him. Butters never wanted to scare Clyde, ever.

 

The blonde boy got himself ready, putting on a jean jacket with a white shirt and some denim jeans. He stared at himself in the mirror for a little bit, and he didn’t know who he was looking at anymore, who he turned into. But it didn’t matter, he did what he did and he’ll continue to do what he has to do. Disaster is going to continue to strike, and Butters will end all of it, he will get a good life for himself. Nobody will hurt him again.

 

He went down the stairs and out of the house. His motorcycle sat in the driveway, he was so happy to have one. It was a gift to him from Clyde, the motorcycle he’d always been dreaming of and wanting. Clyde was so good to him, and he appreciated him for getting this.

 

It was a Harley Davidson Street 750, worth $7500, he wasn’t sure what or how Clyde was about to afford it. But it was a beauty, and it had everything Butters needed in a motorcycle.

 

His leg swung over the pavilion and started it up. He promised Clyde he’d pick him up, as he starts to move over to where the Donovan residence was.  

 

Clyde was quick to walk out of his house, a small smile was shot in Butters direction, Butters sensing the sympathy off of it. Clyde climbed onto the motorcycle, holding tightly around Butters tummy, “How are you feeling?” Clyde asks, his voice almost getting drowned out by the sound of the engine.

 

“I’m fine,” Butters replies, “it’s just been weird,” he says, “I’m still trying to get used to them not being there.” He was pulling it all out of his ass, but Clyde gladly took the bullshit, as Butters started driving off.

 

He went to his and Clyde’s favourite dating spot, as cliche as it was: Stark’s Pond. It was as if everything happened in front of the lake for the two, it was where Butters asked Clyde to be his boyfriend, where they shared their first kiss. The body of water meant a lot to the two boys, and it was where they could both easily open up to each other.

 

They both climbed off of Butters motorcycle and headed to sit down on the bench in front of the pond. Butters found his arm going around Clyde’s as they both sat in and took in the view, Clyde resting his palm on Butters thigh. Both of the boys loved this type of moment, it was peaceful and serene. Where they could share everything with each other.

 

“Well, hows your life been?” Butters asks, looking at Clyde, “Eric do anything recently?” He wanted to hear everything about Cartman, he wanted to make sure his mindset was in the right track and if something did happen to Eric, it would benefit Clyde.

 

Clyde shrugs, “Just the same old, he actually made me do his chores before I got out and he grabbed my wrist really hard I have a bruise,” Clyde sighs, “I know my dad’s happy with Liane, but her son, Cartman, he’s just awful. As you know. I can’t fucking stand him and I really just want it to go back to being me and my dad.”

 

“Well is Liane a good mom?” Butters asks.

 

Clyde eyes move to look down at his lap, a frown on his face, “She’s not my mom,” He says, “she’s nothing like her. She looks like her maybe, but she isn’t her, she never will be my mom and that means she’s not a good mom, in my mind at least.” He looks at Butters, “My dad compared her mac and cheese she made yesterday, said it was better than my mom’s, and it really hit deep. I’m starting to think maybe he never loved my mom and has always been in love with Liane. Like my mom never mattered to him.”

 

Butters furrows his eyebrows hearing what Clyde was saying, feeling the anger build up in him. It was like a steaming pot in his stomach was bubbling, making him want to hurt everyone who has wronged Clyde; who has made him feel bad.  Starting with Eric Cartman of course, but he was going to make his way down the list.


	3. Eric Cartman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Death

It made a lot of sense to Butters in the long run. Eric Cartman was a problem for everyone, and he knows for a fact that every student had thought about killing him. None of them had the strength or guts to go through with it. Even Kyle, who has endured pain and torture from Cartman for so many years, never seemed to be able to get rid of him. His moral compass was too high, and Kyle really couldn’t be bothered with such a task. Butters also believed Kyle was too weak to even go through with it; too scared of the consequences.   
  
Butters did not care at all though, he was sure that everyone’s lives would be better without Cartman; that once he’s dead the town would become a nicer place. Butters was all about getting rid of all the toxicity in his and Clyde’s lives, and that included Cartman. He was rude, controlling, and awful, and he didn’t care what he did to others, so why should Butters care if he dies? Nobody will be upset, he was sure about it.   
  
Pulling his jacket off, he fixed his hair in the mirror, staring directly at himself. He didn’t see himself as a murderer or psychopath, but somehow, he knew deep down, that’s what he was staring at. His mouth had formed into a frown. It’s okay, Butters thought to himself, some people deserve to die.   
  
It was a touchy thing for him to think of, and he really didn’t know how or what stemmed him to do this. He just turned away, not wanting to see himself anymore in the mirror. Just grabbed his pyjamas, putting them on.   
  
His legs traced over to the duffle bag he had placed under his bed, there were 5 other guns in it since he had collected a lot, testing them all to see which ones would be suit for killing his parents. He also had other forms of murdering someone, poison, knives, also cleaning supplies and gloves. As he sat there, he was trying to figure out what the best route to kill Eric would be. Where would he do it? Eric wouldn’t exactly follow Butters somewhere alone, so they’d have to end up alone on “accident.”   
  
It would be easy, he’d just have to go to the house whilst Clyde was at basketball practice. Roger and Liane would be working at the shoe shop, so Cartman is all home alone. If he just makes it up and says he wants to come inside and wait for Clyde to go home, Cartman really can’t deny him to. Not if he wants to get his face punched. Then, Butters thought, he could bring some Mountain Dew that had cyanide slipped into it. Butters knows for a fact Clyde isn’t a huge fan of Mountain Dew and was sure Cartman would take the bottle from him. It sounded like a good plan.   
  
He started to lay in his bed, thinking about how it could backfire and any precautions he needs to take. He can’t purchase the soda from a store since it’ll trace back to him since he bought it, he also needs to somehow make it look like a suicide. If people think Cartman killed himself, they won’t start looking for who murdered him right away. Butters can easily get off scot-free.   
  
He closed his eyes as his thoughts went more demonic. Thinking about how Cartman will look when he’s dying; how life will drain out of him and he won’t be heard from anymore. It was a joyful thing for Butters to even imagine; enough to send him to sleep.   
  
Once he woke up, he decided to skip school, getting the week off anyway. He got up from his bed and brushed his teeth, then pulling on his usual outfit; not forgetting his jacket. The first step was making sure everything would go smoothly, texting Clyde and telling him he wouldn’t be at school but he’d see him afterwards. Just to text him when he was getting home, which Clyde in return just sent back a thumbs up emoji and a ‘see you babe,’ which made Butters heart almost fluttered. He loved Clyde a lot.   
  
Next, he went down his steps, saying a quick good morning to Father Maxi and exiting the house. He watched as some kids were walking to school, walking in the opposite direction of them. He went all the way to the U-Store-It, knowing that there was a vending machine there. It was his best bet.   
  
Once he got up to the machine, he punched in the numbers after exchanging the notes, grabbing the mountain dew. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, it was so weird how much he needed to not be seen with this drink. He started to fast walk back home; going back up to his room and grabbing the Cyanide poison; pouring it into the bright green bottle and watching as it reacts to the soda. He couldn’t wait to watch Cartman drink it, almost getting restless at the thought. It was a long time coming.   
  
He set the bottle aside, researching all the stuff he can to make sure Cartman would in fact die. It takes 2-4 minutes for Cyanide to kill someone, and he thought that because Clyde knows he’s going over, to make it less suspicious he needs to call the police as soon as Cartman is dead, saying that he found Eric like that, and then call Clyde and tell him the exact same thing. It would be good to keep his story straight, as he tries to think of exactly what he’d tell them both, even going as far as to write it down so it sticks in his brain.   
  
As soon as the time came, Butters was on his bike, on his way to the Donovan residence. He doubled checked that Clyde wasn’t home, looking at the cars that had pulled up, it was soon reassured when Clyde sent him a snap of him in his basketball outfit. Butters smiles in relief, grabbing the mountain dew and going to knock on the door.   
  
Cartman swings the door open, which Butters expected. Looking and eyeing the villainous face in front of him, which Butters was sure would be wiped off him in just a few minutes, “What do you want, fag?” Cartman snarls at Butters.   
  
“I just came to see Clyde!” Butters says excitedly, trying to keep up the act.   
  
“He’s not home,” Cartman replies, shoving his hands into his pockets.   
  
Butters looks behind Cartman, “Well, is it okay if I come in and wait for him? I brought him, Mountain Dew.” Butters says holding up the bottle.   
  
Cartman quickly snatched the bottle from him, “Clyde doesn’t drink this shit. I’ll have it. But yeah, sure, come in I guess.” Cartman says, shuffling out of the way as Butters walks in, “Don’t know what you see in Clyde, he’s an irritating little bitch.”   
  
Butters nods, not responding as he takes a seat on the couch. Cartman then moves to the kitchen, and Butters keeps his eyes on him but tries not to be too obvious. Then, he watched, as Cartman popped the lid off and took a giant gulp of the Mountain Dew, his face soon turning to disgust as he swallowed it down, “WhAT THE FUCK IS IN THIS?” Cartman asks, “that's NOT MOUNTAIN DEW?”   
  
Butters stands up, and walks over to Cartman, “Cyanide.”   
  
“CYANIDE??” Cartman starts to fall to the ground as he fell to the ground, his heart and brain starting to give out.   
  
Butters just has a smile on his face, as he watches his foe die, “Have fun in Hell, Eric,” Butters whispers, as the life fades from Cartman, and Butters was sure that he was dead, watching as his breathing stopped and everything in his body shut down. Then, Butters grabbed into Cartman’s backpack, which was sat at the front, scribbling down a suicide note about how he hated being teased for how fat he was and how depressed Cartman is, leaving it right next to the body.   
  
The next course of action, was to call 911, which he did as soon as the note was next to the body, stepping back from it as the teller answers. “911, what’s your emergency.”   
  
“I-I,” Butters tried to let himself sound shocked, “I think my friend tried to kill himself. I just came into the house to see my boyfriend, and his stepbrother- he’s, he’s dead. He’s dead for sure, oh god.” Butters says over the phone, the lady on the other end asks for details which Butters gives, and she then says that the police will be on their way.   
  
Then he dialled Clyde’s number, hoping that Clyde was near his phone as he stepped back, the ringing going on forever until he finally heard the voice of his doll, “Hey? Everything okay?” He heard Clyde asks, hearing the dribbling of basketballs in the background.   
  
“No, not really,” Butters responds, “I just got your house and uh-”   
  
“What??”   
  
“It’s Cartman.”   
  
“What about Cartman??”  
  
  
“He killed himself,” Butters responds, “I found him in the kitchen, it looks like he downed some kind of poison. Left a note and all.”   
  
“Oh my god,” Clyde’s voice turns to a whisper, “I’ll be home, did you call the police?”   
  
“Yeah, they’re on their way.”   
  
“Okay, I’m coming home,” Clyde then hangs up, Butters hearing the rashness in his voice. And, as quick as Butters could say death, police and Clyde all get to the house at the same time, everyone rushing into the house. The police quickly shooed the two teens outside the house, and they were getting questions from another officer, who soon went and called Roger and Liane on his own. After that, they had to stay outside the house; not allowed to leave the property.   
  
Butters turned to look at his smaller boyfriend, who was crying, Butters wasn’t sure when he started crying; not really paying attention to him. He puts his arms around Clyde, “It’s okay,” Butters says, as Clyde hugs him back, letting Butters squeeze him.   
  
“It’s not,” Clyde hiccups, “this is this is all my fault.”   
  
“It’s not your fault, baby,” Butters reassures, kissing the top of Clyde’s head.   
  
Clyde just sobs harder, “I was mean to him this morning, what if he took it too literally? I should’ve backed off, I’m such a bad person.”   
  
“You’re not bad!” Butters responds, “a lot of people are mean to him, it’s not just you. I promise Clyde, this didn’t happen because of you,” Butters whispers, kissing his cheek, “it’s all going to be okay. It’ll all get better.”   
  
He continued to reassure Clyde, but one thing was for sure. Eric Cartman was now dead.


	4. Not Right Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Almost Rape

Butters had finally gotten to lay down with Clyde after two weeks of everything that went on. Luckily nobody investigated Cartman’s case, nobody even cared that he died. There was a small funeral, but only Liane was crying, and Butters thought he saw Clyde shed a few tears as well; it didn’t seem like that big of a deal, and he was glad that he was the one who saved the town from the evil that lurked in Eric Cartman. 

  
He now laid next to Clyde in his bed, both of them cuddling, some movie playing on the screen. Clyde wasn’t paying attention to it, looking over at the window; lost in thought. Butters moved a strand of hair out of Clyde’s face, leaving a peck on his forehead, “What are you thinking about baby?” 

  
Clyde looks at his boyfriend, his grip around Butters chest loosening as he takes a deep breath, “Nothing,” He responds, “sorry, did I miss something important?” he looks over at the screen. 

  
The blonde shakes his head, “Nah, this movie is boring anyway,” He grabs the remote near Clyde’s legs, turning it off, going down to kiss Clyde, “you know, it’s been a while.” He whispers, his hand moving behind Clyde to gently grab at his ass. 

  
“Yeah,” Clyde replies, “I know.” He kisses Butters cheek, “There has been a lot of stuff going on.”

  
“I missed how your body feels under me,” Butters lets out, moving down so he can face Clyde, giving him a slow and sensual kiss. 

  
Clyde looks at Butters, “I don’t know if I want to do this right now, there is just so much-” 

  
“Shh,” Butters shushes him, “I’m really hard right now. I need this Clyde.”

  
“But I just, I’m not feeling it right now, Butters,” Clyde says, looking into Butters blue eyes, “I honestly just wanted to cuddle. We can do it some other day, I just don’t feel good.” 

  
“Babe,” Butters says, “I can make you want it, it’ll get your mind off things,” He says, already pulling off Clyde’s shirt. 

  
Clyde frowns, Butters obviously not caring about Clyde’s discomfort. Butters rolls onto of Clyde kissing under his chin and grinding down on him. 

  
“You’re so cute, kitten,” Butters whispers in Clyde’s ear, his hands moving to remove Clyde’s jeans. Butters then went to take off his own clothes; until a sound rang out in the bedroom, Clyde looking over, a rush of relief on his face. 

  
“It’s just Craig,” Clyde says, sitting up as Butters moves next to him, his eyes on Clyde like a hawk. Clyde grabbed his phone, answering as he pulled on his clothes. 

  
Butters couldn’t tell what Craig was saying but listened to every word from Clyde. 

  
“Hey, Craig,” Clyde always greeted people on the phone in the same tone, “what's up dude?” He asks, “No, I’m not busy,” Clyde then walked to the hallway, shutting his door. 

  
Why the fuck would Craig need to know if Clyde was busy or not? Why was Clyde saying he wasn’t busy? 

  
They were about to get to it, he was going to fuck Clyde so hard. It’s been way too long since they’ve done anything like that, and he Craig comes, calling him, and fucking blue balling the both of them. Butters couldn’t help to think that it was a dick move of Craig to do. And now Clyde was saying they weren’t doing anything when they were. It pissed Butters off to no end. Clyde is his boyfriend, and Craig is only his friend. 

  
Clyde walked back in, having hung up, a sympathy smile on his face. Butters got out of the bed, “What did he want?” He asks, in an aggravated tone. 

  
“He wanted to hang out,” Clyde replies, “he got a buy one get one at Baskin Robbins, so he wanted me to go with him and then go to an arcade.” 

  
“Isn’t that what he has Tweek for?” Butters asks, not happy with this at all. 

  
Clyde shrugs, “He wanted to do it with me instead,” He went to grab his wallet, Butters watching him. 

  
“You’re not actually going to go, are you?” Butters asks, a bit upset, “We were in the middle of something.” 

  
The smaller boy runs his hand through his hair, looking over at his boyfriend, “We can do that some other time, okay? Are you going to stay here or head out as well?” 

  
Butters frowned, his eyebrows furrowing, “I’m going to head out,” He says through gritted teeth. 

  
Clyde goes over and wraps his arms around Butters in a hug, “Please don’t be mad at me. I’ll text you okay?” Butters hugs him back. 

  
“Fine,” He replies, kissing the top of Clyde’s head. Clyde then let go, going downstairs, “do you want me to drive you there?” 

  
“Oh, well, Craig is picking me up. You’re good.” 

_  
Oh he’s picking you up, _ Butters thought to himself,  _ he may as well fuck you in the back of his car while he’s at it.  _

  
“Alrighty,” Butters replies, walking outside with Clyde, where of course, Craig was waiting for him in his beat-up, rusted, grey Nissan. Clyde getting into the front with him as Butters keeps his view on him. Clyde turns over and waves at Butters from the window, as Craig drives off, Butters slowly waving back at Clyde. 

  
Butters got on his bike and thought for a bit. He didn’t want to go back home, not with the thought of Craig taking advantage of his boyfriend. It seemed weird to him that Craig wouldn’t take Tweek to do shit, and for some reason wanted Clyde. And with how eager Clyde seemed to leave, he needed to see what the fuck they were doing.

  
The blonde turned his motorcycle on and started to follow Craig’s car to Baskin Robbins. Wanting to see everything the boy was doing with _ his  _ Clyde.


	5. Craig Tucker

Butters did as he planned to do, following the two friends to Baskin Robbins. He made sure to park away from the ice cream place, in a Subway nearby, as he watched the two get out of Craig’s car and go inside. Clyde hadn’t smiled around Butters all day, but he was laughing at something Craig had said which made Butters super suspicious.

 

He walked closer once they were inside, deciding to hide in the bushes; trying to be so secretive as he watches them order ice cream. He always knew what Clyde got, Clyde was a huge fan of cookies and cream, it was a comfort item for Clyde; so he watched as Clyde, of course, ordered that flavour, getting sprinkles and getting it in a cone. 

 

Then, he hears Clyde say something to Craig, it was somewhat muffled; however, due to how long Butters had known Kenny, he could make out what Clyde was saying by his mouth movement, “Butters and I are having tons of problems,”

 

Once Craig got his ice cream, they turned to go outside, “It’s weird that you haven’t dumped him yet,” Craig comments, which makes Butters blood almost boil, “Have you not thought about it at all? He’s a creepy dude Clyde, what did he do this time?” 

 

“We were watching a movie, and he tried to have sex with me when I wasn’t feeling like it,” Clyde says, opening the door to get into Craig’s car once more. 

 

“Oh, so he tried to rape you? That wouldn't surprise me less. Do you need help with leaving him? What’s stopping you?” Craig gets in. 

 

“I don’t know,” Clyde replies to him, “I guess I just don’t want to hurt him? I still love him, it’s just been too much. I feel bad for him.”

 

They then drive off, Butters remembering that they were going to the arcade. He escaped from the bushes, some needles were poking in his ankle, and he had some leaves on him. But that didn’t matter, he was pissed off. Was Craig trying to get Clyde to leave him? Why? 

 

Butters couldn’t help but feel like maybe Craig was trying to take Clyde from him. Clyde was his. Craig wouldn’t ever see him again, this was going to be the last time Craig is ever near him. He was going to die for this. Butters wanted him gone  _ now _ , he wanted him dead, he wanted to cut that smile off of his face. 

 

The blonde got back on his bike, taking off to Fathers Maxi’s home. He got inside and went to his room, as he sat on the side on his bed; thinking about what he wanted to do. As he thought, he decided he wanted to kill him tonight. But this time, nobody can know he was at the crime scene. It would be way too suspicious. 

 

He watched the time, not thinking that Clyde would stay the night at Craig’s. Roger usually would need him to be home by 10, due to what happened with Cartman, Clyde’s dad has been careful with Clyde, not wanting to lose him. Little does Roger know, Butters wouldn’t ever dream about harming his son. 

 

Once it became 9:30, Butters believes Clyde would’ve gone now. Craig should have gone to his house, he was hoping anyway. 

 

The blonde went under his bed, he grabbed a small pocket knife and pushed it into his pocket. He decided that stabbing Craig would’ve been the best course of action, it would be quick. Then he grabs a rag, needing something to hold over Craig’s mouth in case he tries to scream.

 

Butters escaped from the house, shutting the door quietly behind him. He didn’t want Maxi to know that he had left the house, there needed to be no trace of him anywhere. Then, he silently sneaks over to Craig’s house, it was a bit awkward since he lived next door to Clyde. 

 

The fear in Butters mind had gone away once he got to the house, he wasn’t sure how he was going to get inside. He needed to make this swift, and not draw any attention to himself. He circles the house, even jumping the fence to the backyard. Then, he notices a window opened on the top floor; he could easily reach that window if he climbed a tree just outside of it, but it would be risky. 

 

He went for it, grabbing onto a branch and pulling himself up. Then he stretches himself over, grabbing onto the ledge of the window, he pulls himself in slowly, letting himself crash into the ground. 

 

There was a small noise, as Butters looked over at the bath. There Craig was, sitting in the bath, staring directly at Butters. “What the fuck?!” Craig yells, about to get out of the bath. 

 

This was too perfect for Butters, as he crawled over to Craig and pushed him back into the water, “Clyde’s mine,” Butters whispers, as he pushes Craig down, water splashing out, “you will not make him break up with me. You will not take him from me.” 

 

Craig was struggling, as he tried to push Butters off him, Butters pushing him down more. He grabbed his knife out, wanting this to go over smoothly. They could easily give him CPR if he drowned, and he needed to make sure Craig’s life was ended. 

 

A smile appears on the blondes face, as he lashes down on Craig, stabbing his stomach, “I know Clyde cared about you, it’s a shame. But he doesn’t know what’s good for him.” 

 

Butters watched Craig’s eyes close, as he sticks the knife back into his pocket. He watches as Craig soon became lifeless, Butters letting go of him. The water turning a bright red, as if someone had poured a Koolaid packet in it. Craig was now gone. Butters had killed him. 

 

For some reason, in Butters mind, he knew this wasn’t going to be his last victim. As he escapes through the window, going back home.


End file.
